


Team Arrow Watches Olicity

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Team Arrow, Team Fluff, Why aren't they a couple?, light humor, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, like, how long are they just gonna ignore their feelings?" Roy asked....Roy was leveling his pouty-furious face at the Arrow and IT girl.<br/>"Well, I think they are the stupidest people around." He turned and began to punch a training dummy.  "With the crap we go through every day, they should take what they can while they can."....Diggle and Sara shared a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Arrow Watches Olicity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that wasn't leaving me alone, about the rest of the team watching the Olicity dance from afar. (No current Sara/Ollie in this world).
> 
> As always, I don't own them, I just play with them.

"So, like, how long are they just gonna ignore their feelings?" Roy asked. He, Diggle, and Sara were standing in the training area, pausing from an intense two-on-one sparring match. Oliver and Felicity were across the basement at the computers.

Sara snorted. "Oliver doesn't have feelings, they're too messy," she rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's even said the L-word once, and if he ever has, it was definitely not as the first person to say it."

Diggle just shook his head sadly.

Roy looked confused. "Wait, he never even said it to you?" Sara shrugged and shook her head. "What about to Laurel?"

Diggle glared at the youngest member of their team, but Sara laughed softly. "Naw, not to me or her, that I know of. Not in a passionate-you-are-the-end-of-my-search sort of way, at least. More like, 'I love you and care for you and blah blah blah. But nothing that screams epic love."

Diggle choked on the water he was drinking. Sara laughed louder and Roy crossed his arms.

"But why? They obviously care for each other. Like, A LOT. So..."

"It's not that easy, kid," Diggle recovered, drying his chin with a towel Sara had tossed him. "Your first love? Your baby love?" He sighed. "That's always the easiest, no complications from life and responsibilities and baggage."

Sara nodded sadly. "Exactly. And add to those two a shit load of stubbornness and overprotectiveness...and you get this," she motioned toward the pair leaning over the tech table, arguing about something.

Roy was leveling his pouty-furious face at the Arrow and IT girl. "Well, I think they are the stupidest people around." He turned and began to punch a training dummy. "With the crap we go through every day, they should take what they can while they can."

Diggle and Sara shared a look just a second before Roy sent half the dummy flying across the room and into the wall...where it stayed...almost staring back at them in shock.

"ROY!" shouted Oliver as he marched over.

Diggle and Sara moved quickly and quietly away. Roy just stood beside the bottom half of the dummy, clenching his fists and giving that pouty-pissed off face to his mentor.

Oliver leveled an equally childish face and for a good minute, the arrowcave was silent and still.

"Ah HUH!" came a little squeal of victory from the computer table and everyone looked over to see Felicity double fist pump the air. "I found those whack-a-do bank robbers!" Diggle and Sara joined her to look at her monitors.

Oliver growled at Roy before walking back, shouting over his shoulder, "clean that up, Roy."

"I wi--" he started to sass back but stopped at Diggle's warning glare. "Fine." And because he thought no one could hear him, he mumbled, "I'm always taking the brunt of your sexual frustration, you asshole."

"Wow," snickered Felicity, suddenly at his side, reaching to gather splinters of destroyed dummy. "There are just so many jokes I could make from that statement, but I'll restrain myself. For now." She smiled and he let a little smile tug his mouth slightly.

"Yeah, thanks." He watched the pretty "brains of the operation" as they quickly cleaned up the dummy together.  Yeah...Oliver Queen was an idiot; there was no other explanation for why this amazing woman wasn't Oliver's official better half yet.

"Why are you staring at me, Roy?"

"Oh, uh, sorry." They headed back to the computers. "Just trying to figure out that brain of yours, I guess," and he almost blushed.

"Don't bother," Sara laughed. "She is so far above us, our heads will explode before we even scratch the surface of Felicity Smoak's Awesomness."

Felicity rolled her eyes and flopped into her chair, surrounded by a semi-circle of her hunky teammates, and waved a hand in the air. "What can I say? We all have our strengths."

'Yeah,' Roy thought to himself, 'and avoiding feelings seems to be both yours and Oliver's.'

"Ok, so, remember how we..." And another night of crime fighting began.

Another night of personal feelings on the back burner.

Just another typical night for Team Arrow.  Sigh.


End file.
